Project Summary Maine Center for Coastal Fisheries (MCCF) proposes to address the continuing need for safety training and best practices for new entrants and established marine harvesters in commercial fishing and marine aquaculture in Eastern Maine. Specifically this proposal will address Drill Conductor and (STCW) certification training for Commercial Fishermen, skeletal injury prevention and treatment, expanded access to substance addiction counseling and prevention, processes and social incentives for enduring safety drill applications, and expanded abilities to conduct USCG voluntary vessel safety inspections and best practices for new or reconditioned commercial fishing vessel construction. This multi-faceted approach is unique due to the existing education and training program, the Eastern Maine Skippers Program (EMSP), which has been operating for 7 years as a collaboration of MCCF, Rural Aspirations Project and 9 coastal High Schools from Penobscot Bay to Jonesport, ME. Approximately 90 students per year who are currently commercial fishing, working in a shore based related industry or are considering other marine based careers. This opportunity will allow the core curriculum of EMSP to enhance units in First aid/CPR, Emergency communications, Firefighting, Man overboard, flooding and abandoning ship. Further units will be developed for students and current owner/operators that emphasizes leadership in survival and Search and Rescue situations. These high schools represent 30 coastal communities that have significant economies directly related to the vitality of the commercial fishing industry. Introducing these training opportunities and services through the familial and working connections of the students, has the best chance of positively affecting procedural and attitudinal change with regard to increasing the regions marine workforce safety consciousness and thereby reducing injury or fatality. Partners in this proposal are individuals and institutions with recognized credibility in the commercial fishing and marine industries and have years of experience training in applied and practical curriculum to satisfy and exceed regulatory requirements. MCCF is a non-profit commercial fishing policy, science and education center with strong institutional belief in co-management systems and sustainable resource economies. MCCF has both a depth of professionals in fisheries policy, science, education, and harvesting, as well as, dedicated staff for financial tracking/reporting, data analysis, and development.